This is a multicenter, multi-outbreak, randomized, controlled safety and efficacy study of investigational therapeutics for the treatment of patients with Ebola virus disease. Start Date: September 2018. End Date: September 2023 (i.e., nominally up to 5 years, but could be shortened or lengthened depending upon the pace of subsequent outbreaks in order to reach desired sample size). This study may continue across more than one outbreak and in several countries.